Letter From Heaven II  天国で君に逢えたら
by ciocarlie
Summary: Kau pasti memiliki orang-orang yang perduli padamu. Tetapi, kau hanya tidak menyadarinya saja... -Chap. 1, Beginning- ada yang mau request Pairing? :


Setelah menimbang-nimbang dengan teliti dan penuh perhitungan *ceileh* akhirnya gw mutusin buat bikin Letter From Heaven di Fandom Eyeshield 21 :D gw pernah bikin dengan konsep yang sama dengan ini di fandom KHR dan tentu saja ini yang menuruti konsep di KHR itu.

Dan masih dengan based story yang sama dengan KHR :D yaitu **Tengoku de Kimi ni Aetara (****天国で君に逢えたら****)-Tears in Heaven/If I can see you in the heaven **yang pernah ditayangin di Jepang (di Indo mungkin belum ada) dan dimainkan oleh salah satu Vokalis Arashi, Nino :)

Baiklah, silahkan menikmatinya~

**Title :** Letter from Heaven

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Main Pairing :** HiruMamo

**Disclaimed :**

Letter from Heaven (Eyeshield 21 Version) © Me

Letter from Heaven (KHR Version) © Me

Letter from Heaven (Original Version) © Yoshikazu Okada dan Natsumi Iijima.

Eyeshield © Inagaki Riichiro & Yuusuke Murata

**Based Story :**

Tengoku de Kimi ni Aetara (beda cerita dengan inti cerita yang sama)

Letter from Heaven (KHR Version)

**Warning :** Gaje, AU story, Character Death, OOC, Yaoi and Straight

**Chapter 1, Beginning**

"..." Laki-laki berambut spike yang sedang melihat kearah sebuah kertas yang ia bawa hanya bisa diam. Hiruma Youichi, siswa biasa yang terkenal jenius sekaligus ditakuti oleh semua orang itu hanya bisa diam melihat kertas yang ia bawa itu.

_Kanker Otak Stadium 3B_

Ia hanya bisa diam dan menutup matanya. Dengan permen karet bebas gula yang selalu ia makan, Hiruma hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang saja.

"Hiruma-kun, apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Perempuan berambut cokelat sebahu itu berdiri dibelakang Hiruma sambil meletakkan tangannya disamping pinggang. Mamori Anezaki, satu-satunya murid yang berani menantang seorang Hiruma Youichi. Ia adalah teman kecil dari Hiruma sekaligus anggota komite kedisiplinan.

"Jangan berisik cewek sialan..." Hiruma langsung melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya kedalam kantung bajunya. Memegangi kepalanya, ia bahkan tidak menyangka kalau kanker akan menguasai tubuhnya itu. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu! Semuanya sudah keluar untuk jam pelajaran olah raga, kau malah disini dan melamun!" Mamori menyilangkan tangannya didepan tubuhnya. Hiruma baru menyadari kalau Mamori saat ini memakai baju kaos dan juga celana pendek yang merupakan baju olah raga sekolah mereka.

"Tch, aku tidak ingin ikut..." Hiruma memasukkan kembali laptop yang tadi ada diatas mejanya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas. "Katakan pada guru sialan itu, aku tidak ikut...!"

"E-eh tunggu Hiruma-kun, apa yang kau katakan! Kau tidak bisa-" Hiruma segera berbalik dan memukul dinding dibelakang Mamori, membuatnya terjebak diantara kedua tangannya. "H-Hiruma-kun?"

"..." Hiruma hanya bisa diam menatap mata milik Mamori. Tatapan sedih yang tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah Mamori lihat sebelumnya. Tetapi, setelah itu Hiruma langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Mamori tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Hiruma-kun...?"

===Eyeshield 21===

Berjalan menjauhi daerah sekolah. Ia hanya bisa diam dan tidak habis fikir dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Memang, ia dikenal berandalan dan juga iblis, tetapi ia tidak pernah meninggalkan pelajaran sekolah tanpa alasan seperti ini. Penyakit ini membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih.

"Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku bodoh!" Hiruma melihat kearah belakang dan menemukan Mamori yang mengikutinya keluar dari sekolah. "Kau mau semua orang melihat anggota kedisiplinan keluar dari sekolah bersama dengan anak paling nakal dan paling ditakuti satu sekolah? !"

"Biarkan saja! Lagipula sifatmu hari ini aneh!" Mamori hanya diam dan tetap mengikuti Hiruma.

"Terserah padamu cewe sialan!" Hiruma hanya bisa berdecak kesal dan berjalan lebih cepat lagi.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan pemeriksaan yang aku suruh kau lakukan kemarin? !" Mamori berjalan mengikuti Hiruma tanpa memberdulikan apa yang dikatakan Hiruma.

"Apakah aku harus mengatakannya?" Hiruma masih berjalan dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Tentu saja, kau sering pusing-pusing dan lemas. Kau fikir aku tidak-"

"Kekeke..." Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap kearah Mamori. "Kenapa? Kau khawatir padaku?" Mamori hanya mengangguk pelan membuat sang iblis hanya tertawa lebih keras lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Cewe sialan! Hanya pusing biasa saja kau sudah panik, apalagi kalau aku sakit keras!"

"Mou, tentu saja karena aku adalah temanmu!" Mamori hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan badan.

"Ceh, lalu kenapa? Bahkan ayahku tidak perduli padaku bukan?" Hiruma hanya memecahkan gelembung balon permen karet itu. "Sudahlah, kau pulang saja sana!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau menceritakan semuanya padaku!"

"Cewe merepotkan, itu lihat ada diskon cream puff disana!" Hiruma mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Mamori, dan sepertinya berhasil. Mamori menoleh kebagian Sus Kariya dan beberapa detik kemudian ia menoleh lagi kearah Hiruma karena sadar ia sudah dibohongi sang iblis.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun itu bukan-" hiruma sudah menghilang tanpa jejak sama sekali. "Hiruma-kun!"

===Eyeshield 21===

Hiruma hanya bisa berjalan cepat menuju kesebuah taman. Rasa nyeri yang hebat dikepalanya membuatnya terhenti dan memegangi kepalanya yang berdenging hebat. Ia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa, meskipun pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya sangat lemas dan pandangannya kabur. Sebelum ia mencium tanah, seorang laki-laki dewasa berambut cokelat hanya menatapnya dengan seberkas senyum diwajahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hiruma yang memang tidak mau dianggap lemah hanya bisa bangkit dan berpura-pura tidak merasakan apapun.

"Jangan anggap aku lemah sialan!" Hiruma hanya menepis tangan orang itu dan akan berjalan kearah rumahnya. Tetapi, karena pusing yang hebat melandanya, lagi-lagi ia akan jatuh dan laki-laki itu menahannya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau beristirahat dulu ditempat duduk itu?" Jawab laki-laki itu sambil menunjuk kearah kursi taman yang ada ditempat itu. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu..."

"..." Hiruma hanya bisa diam dan kemudian berdecak kesal. Terpaksa mengikuti sang lelaki misterius itu ketempat duduk yang ada didepan mereka. "Baiklah, hanya sebentar..."

Mereka duduk ditempat duduk itu tanpa berbicara satu patah katapun. Hiruma sibuk dengan laptopnya dan sang lelaki sibuk dengan beberapa buku yang sedang ia tulisi sesuatu.

"Sepertinya kau sedang menghadapi masalah berat..." Laki-laki berambut cokelat blonde itu hanya tersenyum sambil melihat Hiruma. Tentu saja ia mendapatkan masalah, kanker otak stadium 3B. Walaupun ia bukanlah seorang dokter, ia tahu kalau stadium itu kata lainnya adalah 'sekarat'.

"Ceh, bukan urusanmu..." Hiruma menatap langit lalu ia melihat kearah sang lelaki. Memakai jas berwarna putih dan memiliki aroma obat ditubuhnya. Ia bisa menebak kalau laki-laki ini adalah seorang dokter. "Hei, kau seorang dokter bukan?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk dan menatap Hiruma. Ia tersenyum. Walaupun terlihat sehat, sepertinya laki-laki ini memiliki tubuh yang sangat kurus.

"Makanya, mungkin aku bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu..." Jawabnya tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, aku akan menanyakan padamu..." Hiruma terdiam sejenak, membuat untuk kesekian kalinya gelembung balon karet dimulutnya. "Berapa lama... Hidup seseorang dengan penyakit kanker otak stadium 3B?" Suasana hening sejenak. Sang dokter melihat kearah Hiruma dengan tatapan terkejut.

"...Paling tidak 1 bulan..." Hiruma hanya berdecak kesal. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau itu yang akan menjadi jawabannya. Ia hanya berdiri dan akan meninggalkan laki-laki itu. "Tetapi... Jika kau menemukan orang-orang yang berarti untukmu... Kau akan mengalahkan takdirmu itu."

"Kekeke... Tetapi, sayangnya aku tidak memiliki orang yang bisa membuatku bertahan hidup..." Sang dokter hanya bisa diam melihat Hiruma. Ia hanya tersenyum saja.

"Kau pasti mendapatkannya..."

"Kita lihat saja nanti..." Hiruma berjalan dan meninggalkan laki-laki itu sendirian.

===Eyeshield 21===

"Ugh..." Hiruma hanya bisa menggeliat diatas tempat tidurnya. Malam itu, seakan menjadi malam yang panjang baginya. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing dan membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur sama sekali. "Sial..."

TRRR...

"Siapa lagi malam-malam seperti ini..." Hiruma tidak melihat kearah layar handphonenya dan mengangkatnya. "Disini setan berbicara..."

"Hiruma-kun?" Suara perempuan itu, tentu saja ia mengenalinya. Mamori Anezaki, hanya bisa memanggilnya dengan nada cemas. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau gila ya Cewe sialan? Ini sudah pukul 11 malam, dan kau menelponku hanya mengatakan 'Kau tidak apa-apa?'!" Hiruma hanya berdecak kesal sambil bangkit memegangi kepalanya.

"Soalnya..." Mamori terdiam sejenak disana. "Aku merasa Hiruma-kun membutuhkan seseorang sekarang..." Sedikit tersentak, tetapi apa yang dikatakan Mamori saat itu memang benar. Saat ini, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah seseorang yang bisa membuatnya lupa akan sakit ini.

"Ceh... Aku tidak butuh siapa-siapa cewe sialan..." Hiruma hanya menutup matanya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Apakah karena kau kebanyakan makan cream puff otakmu jadi sensitif terhadapku? Atau, kau menyukaiku karena itu kau khawatir denganku ya..." Hiruma hanya tertawa dan menunggu Mamori.

"Seharusnya aku tahu itu!" Mamori terdengar kesal dan menutup handphonenya. Hiruma hanya menatap handphonenya sejenak dan tersenyum tipis.

"Yah... Selamat tidur..."

===Eyeshield 21===

"Yo..." Hiruma datang ketempat kemarin dan bertemu dengan sang dokter yang ia temui kemarin. "Kau datang lagi?"

"Kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain menulis dan juga duduk disini ya dokter sialan?" Hiruma hanya bisa duduk dan memandangi langit diatasnya. Sang dokter hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar kata 'sialan' itu.

"Yah, ada alasan kenapa aku disini terus..." Ia hanya tersenyum sambil menutup matanya. Hiruma melihat kearah kertas yang ditulis oleh sang dokter.

"Surat?"

"Bukan surat biasa..." Sang dokter melanjutkan menulisnya. Hiruma melihat sebuah headset juga tergantung dilehernya. "Ini disebut sebagai Amanuensis... Membuat sebuah surat dari rekaman suara orang yang menginginkan kita membuat surat..."

"Memang orang itu sebegitu malasnya untuk membuat surat hingga ia meminta orang lain?" Hiruma hanya melihat surat itu dan terkekeh pelan.

"Bukannya tidak mau, tetapi tidak bisa..." Sang dokter hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dan melihat Hiruma. "Surat ini ditulis ketika orang itu sudah pergi ke surga..." Hiruma hanya diam mendengarnya berbicara. "Aku memberikannya pada orang yang ingin ia berikan ketika ia sudah meninggal..."

"Hm..."

"Mungkin bisa disebut sebagai 'surat dari surga' *chukle*" Sang dokter hanya bisa tertawa ringan mengingat betapa bodohnya ia menulis surat itu.

"Memang untuk apa ia menulis surat seperti ini jika hanya membuka kenangan sedih tentang orang itu..." Hiruma hanya bisa tertawa pahit sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tetapi, baginya kenangan pahitpun bisa menjadi sangat manis jika mengetahui kalau itu adalah kenangan terakhir darinya..."

"..." Hiruma hanya diam. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi sang dokter. "Ceh, aku tidak ingin membuat seperti itu walaupun aku akan mati besok... Lagipula, aku tidak punya orang-orang yang bisa kuberikan surat seperti itu..."

"Kau pasti memilikinya... Hanya kau tidak menyadarinya..."

===Eyeshield 21===

"Hiruma-kun!" Suara itu bebarengan dengan pintu kelas Hiruma yang terbuka dengan kasar. Sosok Mamori Anezaki tampak lelah dan terengah-engah menuju ketempat Hiruma.

"Ada apa cewe sia-"

PLAK!

Semua orang dikelas itu tertegun ketika Mamori menampar Hiruma tiba-tiba. Baru saja Hiruma akan mengata-ngatai Mamori, ia melihat cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia melihat Mamori yang menangis, dan ia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Oi, apa-apaan kau cewe sialan!"

"Bodoh..." Mamori menundukkan kepalanya, dan mendorong Hiruma. "Kau bodoh... Bodoh... Bodoh!"

"Apa-apaan kau!"

"Jelaskan semua ini!" Mamori melempar sebuah surat yang tidak lain adalah hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan Hiruma. Entah dimana dan bagaimana ia mendapatkannya, yang pasti sekarang Mamori mengetahui semua yang terjadi.

"Kenapa..." Mamori menundukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau malah menyembunyikan semua ini dariku! Kau fikir aku akan senang mengetahui kalau kau akan mati, sementara aku tidak tahu kenapa kau mati? !"

"Ceh, bukan urusanmu..." Hiruma hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya tidak menatap Mamori.

"Kau masih berfikir kalau tidak ada yang perduli padamu!" Mamori melihat mata Hiruma dan hanya bisa menatapnya saja. "Lalu, siapa aku... Kau tidak menganggapku? Aku perduli padamu, bahkan melebihi ayahmu! Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku!"

"..." Hiruma hanya diam saja melihat Mamori yang tertunduk didepannya. Ia sadar, hanya Mamori yang mengerti dia, dan ia hanya mengelak kenyataan itu. Ia juga menyembunyikannya dan menutupi semua yang ia tahu mengenai perasaannya pada sang gadis.

===Eyeshield 21===

"Ah, kau datang kembali?" Sang dokter melihat Hiruma yang datang mendekatinya dengan seringai khas miliknya.

"Surat dari surga ya... Menarik, ajarkan padaku..." Jawab Hiruma sambil mendekatinya.

_Tidakkah kau tahu..._

_Hidup itu indah, hanya kita saja yang terkadang tidak menyadarinya..._

_Kita memiliki orang-orang yang menyayangi kita, tetapi kita tidak menyadarinya..._

_Dan ketika maut datang mendekat..._

_Barulah kita sadari semua itu,_

_Tetapi semua itu sudah terlambat..._

Eyeshield 21===

**Letter from Heaven**

_Kau memiliki sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau katakan pada seseorang?_

_Dan kau tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya?_

_Sementara waktu terus bergulir dan maut semakin mendekati kita._

_Aku akan membantu kalian mengungkapkannya._

_Tulis saja masalahmu disini, dan aku akan membantu memecahkannya!_

_Ya~Ha~!_

"Kekeke..." Hiruma hanya bisa tertawa dan melihat komputernya. Sebuah website yang baru saja ia buat sendiri itu akan menjadi awal dari segalanya. Awal darinya untuk mencari arti dari kehidupan ini, diwaktunya yang juga sangat singkat.

"Baiklah, kita lihat hasilnya nanti..."

===TbC===

Nah gimana? Jelek ya =_=" Sebenernya ini fic yang di rewrite dari fandom KHR dan tentu saja gw juga yang nulis hehehe... :D maaf ya, kalau ternyata aneh nan gaje bin jelek :P dimohon review dan juga saran+kritiknya~ dimohon jangan memflame ya u(_ _)u

_**Next Chapter!**_

_**Apakah semua akan berjalan lancar seperti yang ia inginkan?**_

_Tch, apa-apaan kau cewe sialan!_

_Aku tidak akan membiarkanku menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi dariku!_

_**Akankah ia bisa menemukan yang ia inginkan?**_

_Aku jadi ragu apakah aku bisa menemukannya..._

_Kalau seperti itu kau tidak akan menemukannya..._

_**Coming up Next!**_

_**Chapter 2-Can I?**_

_Apakah kau bisa membantuku?_


End file.
